


[podfic] Rise Up

by hollimichele, reena_jenkins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, RPF, sort of? technically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I call bullshit,” Abbie said, ten steps into the secret crypt beneath Trinity Church.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rise Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126705) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** RPF, sort of? technically?, crossover  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:21:42  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(SH_Ham\)%20_Rise%20Up_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
